


Random Walk

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut could go around but at the end, he will always find way back to Sami. </p><p>or</p><p>4 times Sami tried to calm Mesut and 1 time he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello C: it's my very first oneshot here. Idk if it's good or not.  
> It just this plot has been bugging me since forever.  
> Cliche, but hopefully it could be entertaining

**i**

Mesut and Sami were probably what we could call best friends forever. Their houses were in the same neighborhoods. Their mothers were old acquaintances. They went to the same school, so, it was no wonder they would do anything mostly together, from ditching class to doing pranks.

It was when they were 8 that this 'Mesut came to Sami when the former was in trouble' thing was started.  
  
If there was another thing they had in common was their hobby, football. They joined the football club in their school and they were great. The coach immediately put them on the first line up. They practiced hard, but today, probably today was not a good day for Mesut. He was a little off. His coach even said.  
  
"You are so mess like your name, Mes. Is that why your mother called you? Mes cause you're a mess?"  
  
Mesut didn't whine of course. He didn't even ditch the practice but to bear the embarrassment and made everything worse until the practice's over. Sami knew just then to follow Mesut without even being asked to.

That explained why now Sami and Mesut were walking on the way home with Mesut head down. When Mesut stopped, Sami did stop too and turn around to face his best friend. “Mes?” he asked.

“Not you too,” murmured Mesut. He walked closer to the river and sat on the grass there, away from the road. Once again, Sami followed. Mesut took a small stone and threw it to the river, watching it jump from one point to another until it’s gone.

“You know that’s not true,” Sami spoke softly, staring at the same place Mesut was staring, the river. “The coach was in a foul mood and you just unavoidably being his punching bags.”

Mesut chuckled a little. “Yeah, but I was really a mess just now, how could I miss a lot of passing and gosh, even that stupid goal happened cause of me!”

Sami sighed. He just waited for Mesut to throw everything up to him before deciding to interrupt – if necessary. “You know it was not your fault that Neur couldn’t catch the ball right? He’s the GK, not you.”

“But if I could control the ball like I was supposed to do, the other couldn’t take it and then it wouldn’t be a goal!”

“Then what do you want to do?” Sami asked after a few seconds of silence. Mesut just shrugged his shoulders. Sami sighed, again. Really, how many times he had sighed today? “Listen, why don’t you get back tomorrow and prove that coach he’s wrong for saying you’re a mess? Besides, don’t tell me you’ll just quit cause of this.”

“Hell no!” shouted Mesut. “Quitting is never in my dictionary.”

“Good,” Sami said softly. He patted Mesut back and both of them stayed there for a moment before deciding to get back home. None spoke about this matter ever since. The day after, Mesut showed up on practice and proved that he was not what the coach told him – and then he and Sami were the first line up for his school squad ever since.

**ii**

Mesut and Sami enjoyed playing FIFA together and today was no different than any other day. Mesut crashed to Sami’s place and now they were playing against each other with Mesut was leading. The game ended not long after Sami placed a goal and both ended up in a draw. Mesut lied down on Sami’s after stretching his hands while Sami continued to play a new game.

“Hey Sami,” called Mesut while Sami was choosing the squads. “I think I’m gay,” Mesut said as it was just telling Sami that the former was going to eat dinner.

“Oh,” was all Sami could say. Maybe he was too intense with choosing the players or maybe he had guessed or maybe he was just in the middle of both. “Wait, what?” Sami left the joystick on the floor and turned around to face Mesut. The latter decided to sit up and leaned on the wall. “You kidding me right?”

Mesut shook his head after a while of being still. “I…maybe I’m bi, maybe I’m gay, I don’t know I just.”

“You are dating Mandy,” interrupted Sami.

“Yeah, well, but you know, I don’t know, it just, it just didn’t work out. I mean, I couldn’t… so then I met this guy, Olivier?” Sami nodded. “And it was perfect, okay, no, not perfect, but it was better, like how you feel when you are with the right one, you see?” Sami could only nod again. “Please speak to me Sami, you’re not mad or disgusted with me, are you?”

The said man sighed. “I’m not mad, I just… how long have you known this?”

“Since around two weeks ago when I had that big fight with Mandy?” It was more of a question than an answer but Sami didn’t want to pry more.

“Ah, well, your family?” Hearing about the family being mentioned, Mesut silenced for a while. Both knew how religious Mesut’s family was and it will probably take time (or not) for him to fully being accepted. “Well, just so you know you could always stay in the garage just in case you’re being kicked out.” Sami grinned.

Mesut looked at Sami like a kid who just got his candy. “You’re okay?”

Sami scratched his not itchy head. “Well, I’ll be lying to say I’m fine, but you’re still Mesut I know and the fact you’re gay won’t change a thing, though, why Olivier?”

That night Mesut explained a lot, like, a lot, from the moment he met Olivier, how he suddenly discover about his sexuality and such. Sami, as always, would be a good listener. Once in a while, he gave a simple nod and a pat as a respond to the conversation. They were okay, but Sami just couldn’t explain the pang inside his chest every time Mesut mentioned Olivier in happy tone.

It happened when they were both 15th, when both still in a journey to find their identity and they still were best friend. Sami didn’t avoid Mesut and they both were back to usual, ordinary time.

**iii**

The relationship with Olivier didn't last long as the lad and Mesut both went different way, Olivier to England, Mesut and Sami moved to Madrid.

They were 17th.

The silence in the room was more intense than ever (both requested to stay in the same room in the dormitory). None of them do the talking, Mesut was sitting on the edge of Sami’s bed and the owner of the room himself was reading a book. A book! For as long as Mesut could recall, his friend was not a fond of reading, let alone this thick book that the latter was reading.

“Sami.” Mesut called his friend’s name slowly and hesitantly. The one being called just give a ‘hmm’ as reply and continue to flip the next page.

It was obvious somehow that Sami was mad with Mesut but the latter couldn’t figure out why. Or maybe it’s not anger but more of disappointment. Mesut knew better that quiet Sami could mean one of the two things being mentioned before or a little bit of both. “Sergio and I are just _calming_ each other.”

Sami closed the book he was reading harshly making a loud sound, he turned to stare at Mesut, a sign that he allowed Mesut to talk more. “Are you mad?” Sami thought for a while and shook his head. “Then why?”

For the umpteenth time, Sami sighed. “You didn’t tell me you’re seeing Sergio.”

“I didn’t!” shouted Mesut. “I told you we’re just _jerking_ around.”

“With him _inside_ you, yeah, I understand.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Sami’s tone that the other party couldn’t get the reason.

“Sami!”

“Listen,” Sami sough, moving his body to make it easier to talk to Mesut. “I’m not mad, I’m just…disappointed? You know Sergio is seeing Torres, what would that make of you?” He asked in an ‘as a matter fact of’ tone.

“That.” Mesut bit his lips, a sign of guilt.

“It’s a good thing the team accepts gay, but not at public and it will not even be good if then they found you jerking off with someone who’s taken. Just don’t want they see you in a different way, Mes. Luckily it’s me, what about if it’s Iker? Or Xavi? Or even Torres?”

“I’m sorry,” Mesut whispered softly. Sami just patted his friend’s head and there were words no need because they both understood.

Sami just didn’t want Mesut to get hurt. The relationship with Olivier didn’t end up merely cause of distances but the lack of trust they both afraid to admit.

Well, Mesut and Sergio still hang out with each other in practice but not as close and as often as it used to. Sami was just wondering if the touch to the body was intentional or not, but he had given his thoughts. He could just hope that Mesut will restrain from being involved with _Sernando_.

**iv**

Mesut and Cristiano.

It was the only thing that kept repeating in Sami’s mind right now. This time it was different from that when he walked into Sergio and Mesut though. Sami wondered why he had always had to come in the middle when Mesut was having some kind of important moment. He felt like a cockblocker right now.

Luckily they were just kissing while kept moaning the ‘L’ word that Sami found it hard to come from Cristiano’s mouth.

Cristiano was, well, Cristiano. He didn’t want to elaborate more about the forward.

When they were both apart and Cristiano walked the other way, Mesut turned around. Apparently his friend was not surprised to find him in the position he was right now. “So you and Cristiano?” asked Sami after Mesut was in front of his locker.

“Yeah, how long have you been?”

“Not long, just enough to see both of you ravishing each other mouth,” teased Sami. Mesut blushed and it was somehow cute, in Sami’s opinion. “Though I don’t know Cristiano swings on that side.”

“He doesn’t,” answered Mesut. Sami raised an eyebrow to ask further. “He swings both ways?”

Sami laughed, a pitiful laugh if I may add, nevertheless a laugh and it was enough to lighten up the atmosphere. “Well, are you happy?” Mesut nodded slowly, blushed. “Then it’s good. Don’t forget to treat me, ‘kay?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m your best friend like forever,” Sami grinned.

Both of them smiled and then walked to their class together. The pang inside Sami’s chest just growing and he didn’t want to bother with that.

**V**

It happened when Sami got back from shower to their room, he found Mesut sitting on the bed and looking depressed. He walked to his own bed while drying his hair, waiting if Mesut wanted to share things.

He knew the relationship between Mesut and Cristiano was going well, surely it’s not cause of that, is it?

“He cheated on me.” Mesut said after finding the right moment. Sami stopped doing his action and listened – as usual. He remained still to let Mesut did the talking. “He, Cris, I don’t know if he cheated on me with him, or cheated with me on him.”

“Who?”

“Cris and Messi, they are – were dating. Cris told me that they were fighting and then I was there and he wanted me. He said that. Then today he said he couldn’t. He tried, but he still loves Messi and it is not fair for me.”

“It’s not fair ever since the beginning.” Sami gritted his teeth in anger.

Mesut let out a deep breath. “I couldn’t believe that it will be this hard to play in this side.” He chuckled bitterly and Sami swore he could see a hint of tears on Mesut’s eyes. His friends quickly wiped it though. “Maybe I should just play around, that way it’ll be easier. I suppose.”

“Mesut,” Sami called.

“Or maybe I should just get back to Mandy, she’s a nice girl.”

“Mesut,” He called again but his friend kept mumbling. He stood up, walked until he was in front of Mesut. The latter looked up to him and was confused. Sami smiled as he always did. He patted Mesut’s hair. “Maybe you just have to stop searching and try to look around you,” He said calmly. Mesut was probably still trying to process what he was saying when he decided to put his lips on the former.

It was soft and gentle kiss. One Sami had never had before in his previous relationship. One he had never thought of giving too. He pulled himself and enjoyed the way Mesut gaping on him. He rubbed his palm on the still gaping lad’s cheeks and kissed the forehead one last time before whispering.

“I’m waiting, okay?”

He smiled and then he walked out from the dorm, leaving the still confused Mesut behind. Called it as a payback for all the tortures he had to endure when Mesut was being so oblivious with his so called flirting. Well, the curtains had rolled down from Mesut’s side. Now it’s his turn.

Let’s see how this would turn out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoy this as much as I did enjoy writing and dreaming about it.  
> I'll just leave the ending right here, so, an open ending on how Mesut would react to Sami's action.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Luv,  
> eL


End file.
